


The Crow With The Broken Wing

by Wheresmypie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, blind!hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2931857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresmypie/pseuds/Wheresmypie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was flying. Everything, memories of which he could not preserve without sight, had vanished. He was no longer flying; he was falling. The once sharply starlit joy now replaced with darkness. The view from the highest point, the view from any point, had been taken from him. And now he has to adapt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crow With The Broken Wing

X

“Shouyo, how do you feel?”

What wandering thoughts had dared to cross his mind forced itself back into Hinata’s head. He was barely passable as a player as a player before the accident. Now he was nobody. He was useless. Everything he’d been working on for the past four years meant absolutely nothing anymore and there wasn’t anything him, or anyone else, could do about it.

“Envy. Regret… Um, worthless.” His words were careful and quiet. He knew the question coming next but had still half-hoped his doctor wouldn’t ask.

“What do you envy?”

“Tobio.”

“Why?”

‘I envy Tobio. Tobio and his pillars of confidence, never seeming to struggle or make the slightest mistake. I envy how perfect he is and that he never hesitates to act, how his actions are always certain, bold and irrevocably unashamed. I envy his future… I envy his sight.’

“I don’t know.” Hinata crossed his arms defensively and slumped back into his chair. He heard his doctor sigh and scribble something into his notebook.

“What do you regret?”

‘I don’t feel right anymore… I used to be so self assured but now I don’t know where I’m going and what I’m doing. I regret that I’m going to burden Tobio and I regret that I can’t contribute to the team anymore. I regret leaving.’

“I don’t know.” His answer earned another sigh.

“Shouyo…” He could hear Dr Gail leaning closer towards him. “You can’t keep all this bottled up. You can handle this. You are strong enough to get through it.”

“Just because I can handle it doesn’t mean I deserve it!” He snapped. “I don't feel like myself anymore. I don’t understand what to do, I don’t know what I can do!”

X

“I love you.”

Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist and gently rested his chin against his shoulder, curled up against him like there was nowhere he’d rather be. He pulled Hinata back against him and stroked his arms slowly. He tried not to lean into the taller boy’s touch but to no prevail. Kageyama knew exactly where to touch to turn Hinata into a contented mass of happy noises.

“Please stop saying that.” He could feel Kageyama stiffen behind him. Hinata bit his lip and struggled against Kageyama’s grip but Kageyama only pulled the boy closer.

“Do you remember…” He whispered into Hinata’s ear, “When you first kissed me and I stopped breathing for a couple of minutes.”

“And then when you recovered from your shock you pulled my hair and called me a dumbass…” Hinata finished for him.

“Shut up, dumbass.” He chuckled slightly and continued. “I liked you since the moment you kissed me… But I was scared. So I stayed away. I had to make sure, I had to make sure that I loved you.”

“And then you spoke to Suga and he called you an idiot.” Hinata started giggling and turned his head to smile at Kageyama. He wished he could see Kageyama’s face.

“Well I was. I pushed you away because I was just being an idiot. I loved you and I knew you loved me too. I still love you and I don’t understand why you think that’s going to change. I don’t want you to push me away.” He choked out the last sentence, as if it were painful just saying it.

Hinata sighed, he was now angry at dumbass Tobio. He didn’t understand how permanent Hinata’s condition was and how much of an impact it has had on his life. He didn’t understand and the problem was no one did. He knew that Kageyama loved him but he couldn’t help but feel undesirably alone. 

“I’m just going to hold you back!I’m not getting any better and you’re always going to have to take care of me. You’re going to go so far in you volleyball and I don’t want to hold you back… Because I’m broken.”

Kageyama didn’t reply straight away. He was taken back by Hinata’s outburst. He didn’t know what to say. He knew he was wrong, he wasn’t broken. He was special and him being with Kageyama wouldn’t hold him back, it would inspire him to go further and further. Because now he was competing for the both of them, he was winning only for himself but for the both of them.

“You’re not broken. You’re just a little different now. But I’m still the luckiest person in the entire universe to be able to hold you like this.” He squeezed Hinata tightly around his abdomen, “And the only way you’d hold me back is if you make me spend the rest of my life without you.” Kageyama kissed his boyfriend softly on his shoulder, inhaling his scent and smiling into his back. 

Hinata sat in his lap quietly. It wasn’t until he heard a sniffle from the ginger that he knew he was crying. He just held him as he cried. Hinata turned around, still in his lap. He let Hinata cry into his shoulder because he knew he had to let it out. He couldn’t keep everything bottled up inside like he had a habit of doing. He needed to remind Hinata that he was always there to help him when he fell and that he would never leave. 

Never.

Even if Hinata begged him to. 

“I will never give up on you… and you shouldn’t either.” He heard Hinata take a deep breath and he stopped shaking. He just straddled in Kageyama’s lap and wrapped his arms around the setter.

“It will be okay…” Hinata whispered. Kageyama knew he wasn’t talking to him, but to himself. He smiled and lifted Hinata’s head and held it in his hands, wiping his tears with his thumbs. He pulled them together for a soft kiss. It was slow and reassuring. It felt as though the weight in Hinata’s stomach had disappeared and replace with fluttery butterflies.

He hated how Kageyama could do that to him so easily.


End file.
